


Shattered Hope

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Prompt: You love children and plan to have some one day, until you find out at a doctor’s appointment that you are infertile…- 100 Angst Prompts





	Shattered Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You love children and plan to have some one day, until you find out at a doctor’s appointment that you are infertile…- 100 Angst Prompts

You’d been married to Clint for two years when you brought up the idea to have children. It was something that you had always planned on, your one dream in life. He was a bit hesitant at first, only because of his place as an Avenger. You understood, and never pressured him. Clint would be an amazing father, and what kid wouldn’t want to say that they personally knew the Avengers?  
  
Finally, he came in late from a mission, dirty, bandaged up, and all he wanted was you. Feeling the bed dip, you groaned as you rolled over. “Babe?” You yawned, covering your mouth. Seeing the look on his face, you moved to face him more. Cupping his cheek, you rubbed some of the dirt from his cheek. Rarely did he go into details about his missions, choosing to confide in the others, not wanting to put that on you. This was the first time in a long time that you saw pure pain in his eyes.

Clint pulled you close, neither of you caring about the fact that he was getting everything dirty. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he buried his face in yours. One of your hands went to the back of his head, just holding him. “I love you.” He breathed, sounding broken.

“I love you, too, Clint.” You said gently. 

You heard him sniff slightly before moving his head from your neck. His blue eyes locked with your Y/E/C eyes as he gently brushed some hair from your face. “On the street, after everything was settled, as the dust was clearing, there was a little girl. Maybe about five, crying.” Your heart broke as his voice cracked. “Her parents had been killed in the fight, and she was holding her younger brother who looked maybe a year old.” Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on yours, and you felt a tear fall on your cheek, shocking you. Clint did not dry. “All I could think about was you.” His eyes opened again. “How you would have gone straight to them, without a second thought. You would have held them, and soothed them.” You gave him a sad smile, knowing he was right. “And then all I could think about what you’d be like with our own.” Your breath caught in your throat, not wanting to get your hopes up. “Let’s have a baby.” He said softly. “Let’s start the next generation of superheroes.” He smiled slightly, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

You kissed him softly. “Are you sure?” You asked him, searching his eyes for any doubt.

“Mrs. Barton, will you have my child?” He asked you, enjoying how your eyes lit up. Instead of answering him, you pulled him into a deep kiss, and he felt your smile. He fought to get the blanket out from between you, your laughter taking some of the weight from that mission off of him. As soon as it was off to the side, he pulled you close, gripping your hip.

* * *

Sitting at the doctor’s your fingers were laced with your husband’s. You’d been trying for almost a year and a half, and were having no luck. A few weeks ago, you broke down. You’d held another negative pregnancy test in your hands. You didn’t know how much more you could take. Clint held you close, kissing your temple, and reminding you how much he loved you. The next day, you were making an appointment with a fertility doctor.

Last week, they had ran tests on both you, and Clint. You hated saying it, but you were thankful for Tony Stark. He helped you in every way he could when you asked, which was rare. When Clint had showed up on his doorstep, eyes red from crying, he’d let his friend in, and listened to him. Tony hated thinking of you and Clint going through this, and offered to pay for everything needed to help you on your way to parenthood.

Now, you were anxiously awaiting those very test results. “Barton.” Came the nurse’s voice, breaking you from your thoughts. “Follow me please.” She said gently, leading you and Clint towards one of the rooms in the back. “In here.” She motioned. “The doctor will be with you shortly.”

Once the door clicked shut, Clint gave your hand a light squeeze. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, and we’ll be on our way to having a family.” He said softly, his lips on the top of your head. You nodded slightly, trying to believe those words, wanting to trust your husband. But it was hard.

It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally came in and sat on her chair with your file. “Mr. and Mrs. Barton.” She greeted the two of you.

* * *

You said nothing on the way home, simply staring out the window. You were numb, the doctor’s words replaying over and over in your head. The look on Clint’s face would never leave your mind, and you felt guilty.

_“I’m sorry, Mrs. Barton.” She told you, a look of sadness on her face. “You are unable to conceive a child.”_

_Your heart felt like it would jump out of your chest. “W-what?” You breathed. Your eyes looked up at your husband, and if her words weren’t enough, this was it. The look on his face killed you._

“Hey…” He said, putting his hand on your knee once he’d parked. You looked over at him, and his heart broke. “There are other ways, babe.” He cupped your cheek. “I don’t care what I have to do, you’ll be called mommy.” Hearing that brought on a fresh bought of tears.

The two of you sat in the car for awhile before heading inside. The others were in the main living room, and you could hear them calling for you, but you kept moving. You just wanted to curl up in bed. You could faintly hear Clint telling them the news. You were broken, not that those were his words, but that’s what you felt.


End file.
